Vampire's Love
by DarthNasere
Summary: 18-year-old Anakin Skywalker and his master are sent on a mission to save a young vampire girl from a nightclub. Little do they know she was once a jedi herself.


Vampire's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of Evanescence's songs.

The Jedi council had given Obi-wan Kenobi and his 18-year-old padawan Anakin Skywalker a very interesting mission. They were to infiltrate an intergalactic vampire nightclub and rescue a female vampire named Angel. "Know when you arrive she will. Listen for her song. Lead you to her it will." Master Yoda said. "She will plead for you to save her in the lyrics of one of the songs she will be singing. Bring her back here to us. Keep her out of sunlight and make sure she has a canister of blood with her at all times. Who knows when she'll get hungry and I personally would not like the two of you to be eaten." Master Windu said. Most to the council laughed at the comment. The two bowed and began their mission.

"Master how are we going to infiltrate the club if we are not vampires? Won't they smell our blood and know that we are humans?" Anakin asked. "That is where the force comes in my young padawan. We're here, let's go inside before we miss her." Obi-Wan said. They arrived at the Vampire nightclub _The Bloody Neck_. Obi-Wan used the force to get them past the security. On cue they heard the club's manager announce, "Thank you for coming tonight! Now let me introduce tonight's musical entertainment the Earth vampire Miss Angel singing the song Cloud Nine by an Earth singer called Evanescence." Angel walked on the stage and adjusted the microphone to her height. She nodded to the musicians and the music began.

**C**loud Nine by Evanescence

If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever.  
I don't need to touch the sky.  
I just want to feel that high,  
and you refuse to lift me.

Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along.

If I fall and all is lost,  
it's where I belong.

If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender.

Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along.

If I fall and all is lost,  
No light to lead the way,  
remember that all alone is where I belong.

In a dream,  
Will you give your love to me?  
Beg my broken heart to beat,  
Save my life, change my mind.

If I fall and all is lost.  
No light to lead the way.  
Remember that all alone is where I belong.

Right when she sang the line "save my life, change my mind" both Jedi quickly moved toward the stage. When she finished the song she leapt off the stage into Anakin's arms. They rushed through the angry crowd of hungry vampires and got out of the door.

"Anakin the sun is rising put you cloak around her!" Obi-Wan said. Anakin put Angel down and put his cloak over her. She lifted the hood and said, "Wow I could fit two of me in here! It's so roomy! You Jedi are so lucky!" She looked up at the two Jedi to see scowls on their faces. "Yeesh can't you Jedi take a joke! What is this walk of the living dead! Oh bad pun, but wait I'm not the living dead!" She said. "What do you mean not of the living dead?" Obi-Wan asked. "Well there are two types of vampires. You got you're usual living dead "_blah, blah, blah I'm going to suck you blood_" vampire. Then you got vampires like me who am direct descendents of the _**real**_ Count Dracula. So don't get us confused. Though sometimes I do the "_blah, blah, blah I'm going to suck you blood_" thing when I want the more annoying people to leave me be." She explained. Suddenly Anakin burst out laughing. "Finally! You two do have a sense of humor! What I just explained was true but it gets dull after telling it for the umpteenth time. Sorry if I offended you earlier. It's past my bedtime. Hahaha!" Angel said.

Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin letting him know that it was his turn to say something. "It's fine. It'll take us some time to get used to this. Do you want someone…I mean something to eat before we take you to the temple?" Anakin said, but corrected himself at the end. "Yeah I'm starved! Do you happen to have any sort of blood canisters with you?" Angel asked. Obi-Wan handed her a blood canister, but when she reached out to take it the sun burned her hands. "HIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She hissed in pain. "Wait here." Anakin said and he ran into the closest store and came out with a pair of gloves. Angel jumped in excitement and put the gloves on. She grabbed the blood canister and gulped down the blood as if it would be taken from her if she didn't. She licked her lips and off they went to the Jedi Temple.

The two Jedi escorted her to the council chambers. When they stepped inside she hissed as the sun shown brightly through the window. Yoda use the force to pull down the shades and turn the lights on. Angel sighed with relief and gave Anakin back his cloak. "Thank you for letting me use this." She said. Anakin nodded and turned toward the council.

"Seeing you safe warms my heart Angel." Yoda said. "Thank you master. It has been a long time since I've seen this place." She replied. "A long time 10 years is. But why leave did you?" He asked. "Because my fellow Jedi would take pleasure in exposing me to sunlight and watching me burn." She replied. "Why did you not tell us about this?" Mace asked. Angel turned to him and glared. "Because YOU would not believe me MASTER. Every time I'd tell you about it you would blow me off and tell me that I was IMAGINING things!" She said bitterly. "Safe now you are. No longer have that problem will you. Stay you will with Knight Kenobi and his padawan. Finish your training they will." Yoda said. "You may go." Mace said.

"You and Anakin will share his room since it is the biggest." Obi-Wan said. Angel nodded and followed Anakin to his room. "Here it is. It's not much but I make the best of it." He said. Angel giggled and leapt to the ceiling yawning. "Good day." She said and closed her eyes. Anakin walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "You know you can sleep on the bed since I don't use it during the day." He said. She suddenly started laughing and they lost her grip and fell to the floor. "Hahahaha! Whoa! Oof! Ow!" She said. "What is so funny?" Anakin said. "I sleep at night, not during the day! Hahahaha! I was just kidding before because I needed an excuse for you guys not to stake me or something!" She said. While she was talking he was helping her up off of the floor, but when she finished he dropped her back down and walked out of the room closing the door. "Oops. Why can't my big mouth just stay shut for once?" She said. Angel walked over to the darkest corner of the room and sat down. She then curled up into a ball and cried. "Why is it when I try to make a friend I say something stupid!" She said and slammed her fist against the wall leaving a huge dent. "Sith spit!" She cursed. Anakin slid down the door after he heard what she said. "I've got to make this up to her." He said.

Obi-Wan jumped when Anakin entered his room. "Master, I need your help." Anakin said. "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked. "I overreacted to something Angel said and walked out of the room and that hurt her feelings and now she's crying in a corner in my room. What should I do master?" Anakin said. "First go in and apologize then ask her what you can do to make it up to her." Obi-Wan said. "Thank you master." Anakin said.

Angel jumped suddenly when the door opened and she saw Anakin walk in. She tried to smile but she was just too miserable to do it. Anakin sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Angel. I didn't mean to hurt you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Anakin asked. She saw how sincere he looked and she smiled. "Do you have any ice cream here? I LOVE ice cream! I know that it isn't what vampires are supposed to like but I just love the cold feeling of it!" She said. Anakin clutched his stomach as he laughed. "Wow you're funny. I didn't think that a girl like you could have such a sense of humor?" He said. "So do you have ice cream or not?" Angel asked impatiently. "Yes, yes we do come to the kitchen and I'll get you some." Anakin said.

The two of them walked into the kitchen and saw Obi-Wan sitting at the table reading a data pad. "What are you two up to?" He asked. "I'm getting Angel some ice cream to help say I'm sorry for hurting her." Anakin said as he pulled the ice cream out of the icebox. He filled an entire huge bowl of ice cream and handed a spoon and the ice cream to her. "Can we split this since I just had some blood a little while ago?" Angel asked Anakin. "Sure. I'll find us something to watch on the Holonet." Anakin said.

A few hours later Obi-Wan found the two of them asleep on the couch. He woke up Anakin who took Angel into his bedroom and put her in bed. Then Anakin got changed and went to bed.

About a month went by and everyone at the temple realized that their favorite burn toy was back. "Hey Angel why don't you come over here and enjoy the nice sunlight. Hahahahaha!" One Jedi said. She ignored them and ran to find Anakin.

She found him in the hanger bay. "Hey Ani are you gonna teach me how to fly one of these things?" she asked. "Only if you take me on a night flight with you Angie." He said smiling at her. "Love to babe, but it be way past your bed time." She said and they both laughed. In the past month Angel and Anakin had grown closer. A little too close for comfort for the council.

One day they were called to the council, but when they arrived only Master Windu stood there. He pulled Angel aside and said, "Keep your emotions in check young one or I will put them in check myself. Be glad that I let you leave, even after all the lies you told. I know that you killed him and I will not allow you to kill another Jedi." Angel got mad and said, "I killed him in my own self-defense. He was trying to push me out into the sunlight." She turned and walked away pulling Anakin with her.

The next day Master Yoda called them to his private apartment. "Heard some disturbing news I did Angel. Why threaten Master Windu did you after given you a second chance he did?" Yoda said. "I did nothing of the sort Master. He called Anakin and I to the council chambers yesterday and pulled me aside. He was trying to make me confess to murder when it was self-defense…" she said but Anakin interrupted, "Can you please tell me what is going on? I mean I've been brought into this against my will." "Okay here it goes. Before I left the Order my fellow Jedi used to push me out into broad daylight and watch me burn. That was when Master Windu was my master. That was when he actually cared about me but that changed." She said. "What happened?" Anakin asked. "Gorra happened. One very hot humid sunny day he tried to pull me outside. He took out his lightsaber and as he ignited it I used the only line of defense that my instincts would let me use. I sucked every last drop of blood out of his body until he was incapacitated. He was taken to the healer's wing and died of a healer giving him the wrong shot and poisoned him. So I had no place in his death. His species can regenerate blood in a millisecond. I had nothing to do with it. That's why I left." She said. Angel fell down and began to cry.

"Thinks that kill young Skywalker you will Master Windu thinks. Sad this is that no longer has he any trust in you. He was the one who pushed for you being brought back to the Order. Talk to him I will." Yoda said, "Young Skywalker take Angel. Better make her feel." Anakin nodded and took her back to the apartment.

Anakin decided to put on a comedy because he knew she liked those. While he was in the kitchen making popcorn he heard her start laughing and smiled. _'I wish I could make her laugh like that.'_ He thought sadly. He sat down next to her and she sensed his pain. "What's wrong Ani?" she asked. "Nothing I'm fine." He said. She shook her head. "Anakin Skywalker I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong. Or do I have to bite you?" She said and started teasing him with the last sentence. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm just sad that I can't make you laugh like this comedy can." He said. "Well why don't you try now?" she said. He started telling her jokes and by the end of the third one she was rolling on the floor with laughter. Anakin had become so happy that he could make her laugh like that, that he kissed her. She was shocked but then kissed back. She accidentally bites his tongue and they broke the kiss. There was no blood and they went to bed a _secret_ happy couple.

The next day Anakin woke up to find Angel missing. He walked out of the bedroom to find lying unconscious on the floor. "Angel! Angel wake up!" He cried as he shook her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Ow what happened?" She said. "Angel are you all right?" Anakin asked. "Anakin what's wrong I heard you yelling?" Obi-Wan asked as he came into the room. "I don't master I came out here to find Angel and she was collapsed on the floor." Anakin replied. "I'm okay I'll heal in about a minute or two." Angel said. Anakin and Obi-wan were still worried about her so they took Angel to the infirmary.

The Healer named Bob (Author's Note: yeah I know it's a dull name for a Star Wars character) looked her over and said, "Her problem seems to be that she is running low on blood." "What do you mean running low on blood?" Anakin asked. "Well it means that she hasn't been eating enough blood so she's become anemic." Healer Bob said. "But she's had one blood canister a day isn't that enough?" Obi-Wan asked. "No master a growing vampire girl like Angel needs at least enough blood to fill an infant humanoid." Anakin said. The Healer gave them enough blood bags to last until Angel's next check up.

When they returned to the apartment Obi-Wan went to work on another report while Angel and Anakin cuddled on the couch. Obi-Wan knew of their feelings for each other and thought that he'd keep it a secret until they were ready to share.

Anakin still couldn't believe that he and Angel were together, but he was glad they were. It had been over a month since they met and they've grown closer ever since. And tomorrow was her birthday and she was turning 17. He had the perfect day planned for her, if the Force would allow.

Hope you like this chapter.

R&R Please!


End file.
